


I'm your number one fan.

by VioletGreen



Category: Castle
Genre: Dark, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletGreen/pseuds/VioletGreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle gets a call to meet Beckett at a crime scene. Little does he know what will happen when he gets there. When he steps onto the elevator it stops a few floors up to let a man Castle's never seen before step on. Before the elevator reaches his destination it stops, trapping him and the other man inside. </p><p>“Don’t worry, Mr. Castle. Your other half will not be able to save you in time.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you enjoy this. I was dreaming about it and decided to give it a shot. I am in season 6 now of watching Castle and catching up but this is set right before they get married. Thanks for reading.

Castle was sitting at his desk staring at his computer screen. He was having a problem writing his next scene. It was about a killer taking a hostage in an elevator. It started out right with Jameson Rook on his way to meet Nikki at a crime scene. When Rook showed up and stepped onto an elevator another man he didn’t know joined him. They exchanged a smile before the doors closed. Rook hit the button for the 15th floor. Just as they almost reached the floor the elevator stopped and the horror was about to begin.

Just then Castle’s phone began to ring. He was shifting papers around until he found it and answered, “Castle.” 

“I need you to meet me down at the Four Seasons down on 57th street. There’s been a murder,” Kate said. 

“On my way,” Castle said. “Oh, and Kate, by the way, what are you wearing right now?” Castle asked seductively. 

“Castle, I’m on my way to a crime scene where someone was murdered,” Kate huffed. “I’ll meet you on the 44th floor.” 

“Pretty please?” Castle began to whine like a puppy. 

“Why don’t you come see for yourself?” Kate said then hung up. 

Castle smiled as he jumped up and headed for the door. When he got to the hotel it seemed they were still trying to gather up people to take down statements. It was a madhouse. They let him through the barricade and he headed inside to the elevators. The one that opened didn’t have anyone on it so he stepped on and pressed the button for the 44th level. 

As the elevator was traveling up it suddenly stopped on the 6th floor and on walked a man in a nice navy blue business suit. He was a little shorter then Castle with black hair and dark brown eyes. When he smiled at Castle it was eerie to him because the man didn’t seem to smile with his eyes. In fact, they looked dead. Castle felt a little nerved by it so he stayed close to the far wall. 

When the elevator was about to reach the 44th it suddenly stopped. Castle’s brow furrowed wondering why the elevator stopped. “Don’t worry, Mr. Castle. Your other half will not be able to save you in time.”

Castle backed up against the wall, staring at the man, “What do you want?” 

The man smiled maniacal at him and said simply, “You.” 

Castle shifted uncomfortably under the intense brown eyes of the other man. “Why?”

“Why do I want you?” The man mused. “Why wouldn’t I? Just look at you, Mr. Castle. Everything about you screams take me. You’re a famous author and a sexy one at that.” He started to move closer to Castle who put his hands up.

“Don’t come any closer,” Castle warned. 

The man tilted his head. “Or what? We are trapped in an elevator, Mr. Castle. You have nowhere to hide from me.” The man was just inches from Castle. He reached up a hand and smirked when Castle flinched back from his touch. “You’re perfect.” He started to touch Castle’s chest and Castle was thankful he was wearing clothes. He was for sure the man’s touch would burn him otherwise. 

Castle knew there must be more to this. Why the elevator stopped working. The madman before him must have had this planned out. But how would he know which elevator he would take? Castle turned his attention to the man before him. “You murdered that girl and you’re controlling this elevator somehow. Everything was planned out.”

The man smiled at him. “Oh, you are clever,” he purred. “Of course I did. I needed to get you to notice me. What better way?” Just then Castle’s phone began to ring. “I do believe you should answer that.” 

Castle looked at him questionably but wasn’t going to pass up an opportunity to talk to Beckett. “Kate?”

“Castle, oh thank God. Please, tell me you’re not on one of the elevators?” 

Castle’s grip tightened on his phone because he could hear the nervousness in her voice. Something far worse was happening here and he knew it had to do with the man standing before him. “I am.” Then he realized what she said. His elevator wasn’t the only one that got stopped. This madman had more than just one hostage.

“Damn it,” Kate huffed. “Look, Castle there’s something I need to tell you…” 

Just then the man stepped forward, taking the phone from Castle and placing it to his ear. “I do believe this is Mr. Castle’s other half.” Castle made a mental note the way the man wrinkled his nose when he said other half. It seemed this man didn’t like to think Castle of being with someone. That was a little unnerving. “I’m sure by now you’ve discovered all the elevators have stopped. I’m here to tell you that I’m afraid you’ll be unable to access them.” He met Castle gaze then. It was dark and predatory like. “There are men, women, and children on each of them. All expect for this one which only holds Mr. Castle and myself.” 

Beckett closed her eyes, gripping her phone tighter. This madman, whoever he was, held all the cards. She hated that and what was worse Castle was trapped with him. “What do you want?”

“Are you trying to negotiate with me, Detective? How cute,” The man mused. “No, I don’t think so. I’m sure I can get what I want from Mr. Castle here. He looks so delicious when he’s afraid.” 

“Listen, if you so much as touch a hair on his head I’ll…”

“Empty threats, Detective,” The man said, sounding bored. “You’re out there and I have Mr. Castle in here with me. Not to mention there are 26 other people divided between the other 5 elevators so if it were me I’d try to figure out a way to save them first. After all that’s what the hero of the story would do, isn’t it, Detective? Save the innocents first.” 

Beckett knew what he was doing and hated he was right. She needed to figure out a way to get those other people off the elevators safely. “And who may I ask am I talking too?” Beckett asked calmly.

“Oh, forgive me. Where are my manners? You can all me Charles Madison. I think that’s all you need to know for now, Detective. Hope you get them out in time.” He hung up the phone. “I’ll just keep this for now,” he said placing Castle’s phone in his pocket. 

Castle hated this because he had a feeling the man was lying. Why else would he be here? Maybe if he distracted him, kept the man talking that it would give Beckett enough time to get the other people out. “Why are you doing this, Mr. Madison?” Castle asked, wishing he could have told Kate he loved her. Then his mind shifted tracks and he wondered why the man was giving up his name so willingly. There must be something more to this. 

“Charles, please,” Charles insisted. “Who says I’m doing any of it? I’m trapped on this elevator with you.” 

“I find that hard to believe,” Castle huffed. 

“Do you?” Charles asked. “Well, I’m not really that surprised. With all the cases you’ve helped solve and all the bad men you’ve helped put behind bars, no wonder your books weren’t enough. Now, you’re going to go marry your inspiration from your Nikki Heat series. How mundane. Tell me something, Mr. Castle. Is she worth it?” 

Castle looked him square in the eyes and said, “Yes.” 

Charles nodded, satisfied with that response. “Then as long as she remains out of my way I won’t touch her.” 

Castle took a step towards Charles ready to defend his wife to be. “If you touch her I’ll kill you.” 

Charles began to laugh. “I have no doubt you wouldn’t but this isn’t about her. It’s about you and me.” 

“Why?” 

Charles smiled at him. “You know for someone so smart you can be completely clueless.” 

“So I’ve been told,” Castle huffed. 

“I’m a huge fan of yours, Mr. Castle, and I want to follow in your footsteps. To become a writer but first I wanted to find my inspiration. What better way than to take a building hostage so I would be able to talk to you?”

Castle eyes grew wide with horror. “You’re insane.” 

“Perhaps a tad,” Charles retorted, stepping closer to Castle again. Castle’s back hit the wall and he had nowhere to go. He wanted out and away from this madman. “We’re not so different, you and I. We want to be great and I know with this I will be.” Charles slowly reached out a hand and began to gently caress Castle’s cheek. “We could be the dynamic duo,” he said softly. 

Castle grabbed Charles by the wrist and snarled, “More like Batman vs. the Joker.” 

Charles’s eyes narrowed on Castle. “Are you calling me crazy, Mr. Castle?” He took out his cell phone and spoke something into it. All of a sudden Castle could hear screaming and the sounds of metal on metal along with the elevator shaking. It was horrifying.

“NO!” Castle screamed. 

Charles spoke again and the screaming suddenly stopped. “I can assure you, Mr. Castle, that I’m completely sane.” He spoke into his phone again and the sounds of screams started again. 

“Stop this! Stop this madness!” Castle said panicked.

Charles smiled at him and spoke into this phone. The screaming stopped. “Madness you say?” 

The wall behind Castle was keeping him from falling over. He was shaking and felt sick to his stomach. How this man could play with the lives of others like this. He was unsure how long he could handle this. “Why are you doing this?” 

“I’m just showing you what I’m capable of, Mr. Castle,” Charles replied sternly. He placed his phone back into his pocket. “There. Now, that I have your attention why don’t we play a little game. You do like games, don’t you?”

Castle wasn’t for sure what to do. This man was out of his mind. If only he could get his phone away from him but the horror of the other elevators dropping made him remain where he stood. 

“I’m waiting, Mr. Castle,” the man said softly. 

Castle focused back on the man before him. “Yes, I like games.” 

Charles clapped his hands together once. “Oh, good,” he said gleefully. “Because, I think you like this one.” 

*****  
Beckett stared at her phone. It took Ryan and Esposito to bring her out of it. 

“Kate, are you okay?” Ryan asked. 

She focused her gaze on them. “It’s Castle. He’s trapped in the elevator with the man behind this.” 

“How do you know that?” Esposito asked. 

“Because he told me,” Beckett said, dialing the phone to Captain Gates. “Sir, we have a situation.” Beckett explained about talking to the man that’s trapped with Castle. “I don’t think Charles Madison is his real name but it is something he gave us to look into.” 

“Right, this is what I want. Beckett, I want for you to remain there. Look for anyway to get those other hostages out.” Captain Beckett said. “As for Ryan and Esposito have them come back to the precinct so we can find everything we can on this Charles Madison.”

“Yes, sir,” Beckett said, hanging up the phone. 

“What did she say?” Ryan asked. 

“She wants you two back at the precinct,” Beckett replied. 

“What about you?” Esposito asked.

“She wants me to stay here and figure out away to get the hostages out,” Beckett replied worriedly. She wanted to make sure Castle was alright. She wanted to talk to him again, to tell him she loved him but this wouldn’t be the time nor the place. “For some reason this killer targeted this building and maybe even Castle. I need you two to go find everything you can out.” Beckett was trying to be brave and she needed to be for Castle sake. 

“Hey, he’ll be fine, Kate,” Ryan said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. “It’s Castle after all.”

They shared a small smile when suddenly they heard screams and the building shook. They raced towards the elevator and heard one of them dropping. 

“Oh, God,” Ryan breathed. 

They heard it stop and then a moment letter it started to fall again and then it stopped. 

“He’s just toying with them and with us,” Esposito growled. 

“How and why?” Ryan asked, staring at the metal doors in horror. 

“Because he knows we can’t get to him as long as Castle’s in the elevator with him.” Beckett turned to them and said, “You need to hurry. Go, now.” 

They nodded and headed out the door. Beckett watched them leave and a moment later she raced down the hall to the stairs and down to the next floor. She came to a stop at the elevators and pressed her ear to the metal doors. It was hard for her to hear anything but she needed to know which one Castle was on. Unfortunately she couldn’t hear anything through the metal doors. She turned and pressed her back against the cool metal and whispered, “Castle, what have you gotten yourself into?”

An officer along with another man came around the corner and walked up to her. “Detective Beckett?” The officer’s name tag read J. Anderson. “This is James Tyler. He is the manager of the hotel and might be able to help.” 

Beckett pulled herself away from the metal doors and said, “What can you tell me?” 

“Well, six months ago we up granted all the cameras on all the elevators. If you want I can take you to the security room,” Tyler said. 

“Show me now,” Beckett insisted. They rushed off towards the stairs and moved swiftly down each step. Now, she would be able to figure out which one Castle and the killer was on. Not to mention she would be able to make sure he was alright.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> I am actually working on creating my own comic book. It is fun and I can't wait to share. It is about a zombie and his ghost who travel to Normal, Ill. Check it out with the link below. If you like the cartoons Danny Phantom or Fairy Odd Parents then you'll love the way this comic looks. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/normcomic/

When Beckett entered the security room her eyes went right to the screen in the middle. It was with Castle and the other man that called himself Charles Madison. She moved closer to the screen and was thankful that Castle didn’t look hurt, at least not yet. _No. You can’t think that way,_ she told herself. She looked to another security man sitting in a chair in front of the screens and asked, “Is there any sound?” 

“Unfortunately no,” the security guard said. 

“Do you know what is happening, Detective?” The manager asked. 

Beckett turned to Tyler and said, “The screen in the middle holds my fiancé and the man responsible for all this.” She turned and saw the questions on their faces. “When I called Castle the man took the phone from him and started to talk to me. He said he was the one behind this. He also knows how many other hostages are in the other elevators. Somehow he planned this but the question is why.” Then she remembered what the madman said to her. _“I’m sure I can get what I want from Mr. Castle here. He looks so delicious when he’s afraid.”_ She needed to get Castle out of there and away from that madman but when she looked around at the other five screens she knew she had to focus on them first. 

On the first elevator there were two small children along with a woman that looked to be the children’s mother and two other men in business suits. 

The second elevator held two teenagers, one boy and one girl along with a small boy and an older couple. 

On the third elevator were four teenage boys that look like they were part of a gang and a young woman. 

The forth elevator held a tale man with a Gold Retrieve, a small boy and his father along with two women in business suits. 

On the fifth elevator was a man in an army jacket, a young boy and his mother, a man in a business suit and one person Beckett wasn’t expecting to see here. She was a young fiery redhead that should have been home. It seems they were all panting for breath. 

Beckett realized with horror that it was the elevator the man was toying with. Did Castle know that his daughter was one of the hostages? She looked back at the screen with him in it and realized that he must not know. That this psychopath didn’t tell him and she wondered if Castle should learn the truth or would it make the situation worse? “Is there any way I can communicate with them?”

“Yeah, there is an emergency phone on every elevator,” Tyler replied. 

“I want to talk to this elevator. Can you patch me through?” Beckett asked, pointing to the screen with Alexis. 

“Simmons, I want you to dial that phone,” Tyler said to the security guard sitting in the chair. 

“Right away, sir,” Simmons picked up the phone and pressed a button with the number 5 on it. He handed the over to Beckett. 

They watched as Alexis and the man in the army jacket opened a panel on the wall. Alexis picked up the phone and said, “Hello?” 

“Alexis, its Beckett. Are you okay? Is anyone hurt?” 

“No, everyone seems to be fine. What’s going on, Kate?” 

Beckett was silent for a moment, wondering if she should tell her the whole truth about her father or if she should leave that part out. 

“Kate? Are you there?” 

“Yeah, I’m here, Alexis.” 

“Tell me what’s going on.” 

Beckett took a deep breath in and out. “You’re being held hostage along with 5 other elevators being held captive too.” 

“Oh, my God,” Alexis breathed. “Why?” 

“I’m not at the liberty to say…”

“Don’t give me that crap, Kate,” Alexis snapped. “Is my father there with you?” 

“No. He was supposed to be meeting me on the 44th floor due to a murder.” 

“Oh, God,” Alexis said. “He’s on one of the other elevators, isn’t it?” 

“Alexis…” 

“Why? What does this person want? Money?” Alexis asked. 

“I’m not sure what he wants,” Beckett lied. “But, we are trying to come up with a plan to get you out. Just sit tight.” 

“Okay, please tell him that I love him.” 

Beckett closed her eyes as her gripped tightened on the phone. “I will.” She hung up the phone. Her attention went to the screen with Castle and Charles. The madman was pressing his body up against Castle’s and the look on Castle’s face was twisted with disgust and fearful. What was he saying to Castle? Then her whole world came crashing down the moment the madman places his hand behind Castle’s head and pulled him down to meet his lips. She could see Castle’s body struggling against the other man. It sickened her that he was holding all the cards including the most important one and there wasn’t a damn thing she could do about it but watch. 

After a moment Castle pulled away and Beckett was thankful that he did. However, the other man didn’t look all that pleased. He took out a white cell phone and began to talk on it. Beckett’s attention changed to elevator number 2 that suddenly started to fall. Her heart was pounding as she watched the scared faces of everyone on board. She looked back and saw Castle begging the man to stop. The madman spoke into his phone again and the elevator stopped. Thankful that it was no longer falling she turned back to look at Castle. The madman moved closer to him again and this time Castle didn’t fight it. He let the madman pull him back into a kiss. She turned her attention away from the screen unable to watch. “We need to get those elevators emptied.” 

“I can get the buildings schematics and call into the men who come to fix the elevators when they break down,” Tyler said. 

“Good. Do it. We need to get them out.” Beckett watched as the man began to dial and talk on his phone. Suddenly her phone began to ring. It was Ryan. “Tell me you found something.” 

“We have the address to a Charles Madison and we are heading there now.” 

“Good. Keep me posted,” Beckett said as she glanced at the screen again with Castle. Castle looked ready to crawl out of his own skin with the man’s hands roaming his body. Beckett started to shake with fury. “Ryan, you need to hurry.” They hung up and Beckett decided to dial the phone to Castle’s number. She watched as the madman stepped away from Castle to pull out his phone and answered it…

*****

“This game is one of my favorites. Do you want to know why?” Charles smirked. 

“No, why?” Castle said flatly. 

“Because, what happens to them depends on you,” Charles mused. 

Castle shuddered at the thought. He had to do whatever this lunatic wanted and if he didn’t people were going to die. “What do you want me to do?” 

“Well, that’s a good question, isn’t it?” He moved closer to Castle whose body stiffed. “Don’t worry you’re ruggedly handsome head, Mr. Castle. I don’t want to hurt you. I adore you. More than I could say then anyone…even more than that woman.” 

Castle noted how the man spoke the word woman. His nose wrinkled as he forced the word out. Castle didn’t like that. It would mean that this man had a grudge against Kate without her knowing it. That could be dangerous. He needed to keep this man’s mind off of Kate and on him. “I’m flattered.” 

Charles turned his attention back to Castle, his eyes beaming with excitement. “You are?” He stepped closer to Castle. “I think you’re truly fascinating man, Mr. Castle. Your books, your tastes in clothes, your personality, your looks, your smile…” He moved his hand slowly up behind Castle’s head. “I want to devour you.” He pulled Castle’s head forward and crushed his lips against the writer. 

At first Castle wasn’t for sure what was going to happen and it came as a great shock when he felt lips pressing against his own. _NO!_ he shouted within his head. He began to struggle and finally pulled away. Castle was panting, trying to understand why that just happened when fear took hold. 

“I warned you, Mr. Castle.” Charles took out his phone and spoke into it. Castle could hear screams as their elevator shook. 

“No, please. I’m sorry. Don’t do this. I’ll behave,” Castle begged. 

Charles spoke into the phone and the screaming stopped. “It’s all part of the game, Mr. Castle. You do whatever I want and people get to live. Isn’t that fun?” 

“Yeah, great,” Castle bit out. 

“Awe, don’t be like that,” Charles moved closer to Castle again. This time he pressed his body up against Castle’s, trapping him between him and the wall. “Do you feel it?” 

Castle didn’t know what he was referring to at first. That was until the man shifted and that’s when Castle felt the man’s erection against this thigh. Castle thought he was going to throw up right then and there. “You’re fucking crazy.”

Charles smiled up at him. “And you’re still talking.” He grabbed Castle by the back of the head and pulled him down until their lips crashed together.

Castle felt his stomach turning over. It was sickening how this man was getting off on this. 

Charles hands began to roam over Castle’s chest and slowly working their way south when Castle’s phone began to ring. Charles sighed as he pulled back. He looked annoyed when he took out Castle’s phone and answered, “Cock blocking me, Detective. That’s not a very nice thing to do.” 

Castle eyes grew wide at the statement. He really felt the urge to dig a hole and die. 

“Listen to me you sick fuck. I’m promising you that I’m going to kill you,” Beckett hissed into the phone. 

Charles laughed. “And what makes you so sure of yourself, Detective?” 

“Because, I’ll never give up,” Beckett growled. “If you know anything about me then you know I’m determined that I’ll hunt you until the end of time and see to it personally empting a clip into your head.” 

“I think I’m starting to see what Mr. Castle sees in you and I must say I shiver with anticipation for our final showdown,” Charles mocked. “On a side note, how’s it coming with getting those victims out of the elevators? Still working on that? I’m sure by now you have the maintenance showing up with the right tools. Just hope none of them fall when trying to save them.” 

“You wouldn’t,” Beckett said, sounding a little worried. 

“Oh, don’t worry, Detective. It doesn’t depend on anyone but my sweet Mr. Castle here. As long as he’s a good boy for me I will let you rescue them.” 

“May I talk to him?” Beckett asked, hoping the madman would let her. 

Charles turned his attention to the wall and was looking right at the camera. “Why should I?”

Beckett’s grip tightened on the phone. She didn’t want to say it but she realized this man liked being in power. Holding Castle was holding the cards and she wasn’t sure how to play the game without showing her own hand. Made this madman knew what she would do next. “I want him to tell me that he’s okay. Please.”

He narrowed his eyes at the camera and after a moment he said, “Very well, Detective. You’ve both been good sports so far. Might as well give you a little reward for it.” 

She watched the screen as Charles turned to look at Castle. He handed Castle the phone and made him move until he stood in front of the camera. “Castle?” 

“Kate?” Castle said with his eyes filling with tears. 

“Castle, I love you and I will do all I can to get you out,” Beckett murmured. 

Castle shifted a little and said, “I know. Kate, please tell my mother and Alexis…” 

Beckett began to tear up then. “This isn’t goodbye, Rick.” 

He smiled into the camera and said, “Save them.” Just then the line dead and the camera went black. 

“Rick?” She said panicked. “Rick?” She turned to Simmons and asked, “What happened?” 

“The camera signal is lost. They must have shut it off from their end,” Simmons said. 

Beckett realized that Castle didn’t want her to see anything that might take place between him and the madman. It pained her that she could no longer see Castle but she wasn’t for sure if she could get the imagines of the man kissing her future husband out of her head. She wanted to kill the man for touching what was hers. 

Just then a few men in hard helmets walked into the room. “Detective Beckett, I’m Jeffery Tillman.” 

Beckett was pulled out of her thoughts and shook the man’s hand. “Thank you for coming, Mr. Tillman. I’m sure you were briefed on the situation?” 

“I was and I have something to show you that might be able to help.”

Beckett felt a wave of slight relief wash over her. They might be able to get them out before something bad happened. “Show me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Beckett followed the men to the elevators. She noted how one of the doors were already opened. “What is it?” she asked one of the men wearing a hard hat. His name tag read Davis. 

“We opened the door to see how far down the elevator was and I think you should see it for yourself.” Davis pointed to the open door.

Beckett moved forward and looked down the shaft. Her eyes grew wide when she saw a silver case with wires coming out of the sides sitting on the roof of the elevator. She looked back at Davis and said, “Is that a bomb?” 

“We don’t know what it is, Detective,” Davis replied. “I’ve never seen anything like that before but I can tell you it isn’t good.” 

Beckett didn’t know what her next step should be. She wanted to know what this madman was playing at. Why was this happening? She hoped Ryan and Esposito would have better luck when searching the man’s home. “If it is a bomb we need to get them out.” 

“I’m sorry, Detective, but we don’t know what we are dealing with,” Davis replied. “Until I do I don’t want any of my men risking their own lives.” 

Beckett wanted to argue but she knew he was right. They didn’t know what it was they were dealing with and if she wanted to know then maybe she should just put a call in and asked the man himself. It would also give her a chance to see if Castle was okay. “I need to make a call.” She pulled out her phone and dialed Castle’s number. 

*****

Charles smiled when Castle handed him back his phone. “What? No, I love you. How sad for her and now she can’t even see you anymore.” 

“Go to hell,” Castle snarled. 

Charles inched toward Castle forcing the writer’s back against the wall. He felt like he was trapped with a tiger and it was weird for him to think he’d rather have a live tiger then the man before him. “I’d say after you but how cliché is that?” He laughed. “Besides were not finished yet. Far from it actually and there is still so much fun in store for everyone. Just you wait.” Charles moved to stand in the far corner and began to type something out on his phone. 

Castle watched him warily, wondering what he was doing. The possibilities were endless. 

“Don’t let your mind run away with you, Mr. Castle,” Charles said, glazing up at Castle. “A writer’s mind can be a warzone.” 

Castle couldn’t argue with that statement. He was thinking the worst for Kate and the others. He didn’t want any harm to come to them if he could prevent it. “Why are you doing this? What could you possibly gain from taking these people hostage?” 

Charles smiled devilishly at Castle, replacing his phone back into his pocket. His dark eyes focused on Castle. “I’m sure you have some wild theories. Care to share with the class?” 

Castle wasn’t sure he should indulge this monster. However, it kept his mind off his phone which meant it gave more time for Kate to get the hostages out safely. That was something he supposed. “You have nothing to gain or lose from this. You’re not dying from any terminal illnesses. You didn’t ask for anything like money and you sounded as though you are going to let Kate save those hostages.”

Charles smiled wickedly at Castle. “What have you concluded, Mr. Castle?” 

Castle’s mind was going over every possible theory until it hit him like a semi-truck. “Me.” Castle looked at the man and said, “This is only about me.” 

Charles pulled himself away from the wall. “Of course is it. I’d never go to this length for just anyone.” He stepped closer to Castle and was pleased when the writer looked as though he was trying to escape through the wall. Charles lifted his hand and began to caress Castle’s cheek. “You belong to me now, Mr. Castle, and I’ll see to it that it will remain that way.” 

Castle looked repulsed by the man’s touch. He wanted nothing more than to cruel in on himself and disappear but he knew that wasn’t possible. “I reiterate my previous statement, go to hell.”

“Oooo, I love there is so much fire in you. However, I feel the need to take you down a peg or two.” Charles reached in and pulled out his phone. He tapped on the screen and then turned it so Castle could see it. 

It took Castle a moment but when he saw her his eyes grew wide with shock. “Alexis?” She was on an elevator with four other people. Castle suddenly changed from fright to protective dad mode and he grabbed Charles around the throat, shoving him up against the wall. “Let her go.” 

Charles laughed, unafraid by the hand cutting off his air supply. “Again that depends on you, Mr. Castle.” 

“How so?” Castle asked, keeping a firm grip on the man’s throat. 

“Well, how about for every task you complete I let an elevator go,” Charles mused. “All you have to do is what I ask.” 

“How do I know you’ll keep your word?” Castle questioned. 

“A writer knows his psychopaths.” Charles moved to the center of the elevator to give Castle the space he needed to think it over. 

Castle was struggling with what he should do because of how much this madman was fixated on him. It could only lead to one thing and Castle didn’t want to go down that path. He was soon to be married to a wonderful and beautiful woman. He had a charming and strong daughter and here he was crumbling. It wasn’t enough telling himself it was to keep them safe when this would change him. He knew it would. Nothing would be the same again if he gave in. “What do you want for me to do?” Castle was surprised his voice sounded so far away. He was truly afraid of what was to come. 

“Is that a yes?” Charles replied. 

Castle closed his eyes, leaning his head against the wall. He didn’t want to say yes. He just wanted all of this madness to stop. Why couldn’t it just stop? “Please…” 

Charles moved forward and took Castle’s hands in his own. He pulled Castle away from the wall and made him stand in front of him in the center of the elevator. “Make it easy on yourself, Mr. Castle. Say yes to me and I will let an elevator go after you complete your task. This first one will be simple.” 

Castle knew he was lying. He could see it in the madman’s dilated pupils. This sick fuck was enjoying it. Not to mention Castle knew the man still held a somewhat hard erection. He didn’t want to do this but Alexis’s life was at stake so he really didn’t have a choice. “Yes.” 

Charles clapped his hands together once and said, “Excellent.” He grabbed onto Castle and pulled him into his body. Castle could feel the man’s erection pressing against his thigh. He wanted to pull away but he kept still for the sake of the hostages. “Good boy,” Charles purred. “I don’t want you to move, Mr. Castle. Can you do that for me?” 

Castle nodded in response not wanting to answer him. 

Charles moved up and down, pressing harder into Castle’s leg. “Mmmm, if you allow me to do this I wonder what else I could do to you.” 

Castle closed his eyes. He was trying to detach himself from the situation, trying to picture himself anywhere but here. His mind drifted to Kate and for some reason he couldn’t picture her. It seemed his mind didn’t want to put the two together. Suddenly he felt his back hit the wall. His eyes popped open and looked down at the man who was gridding on him. The look in the madman’s eyes looked wild, hungry, and focused. Castle did not like his odds of getting out of this unscathed. 

After a few minutes Charles pulled away. “Such a good little trooper,” Charles said, readjusting himself. “I’ve got so many ideas. I can’t wait to…” Just then Castle’s phone began to ring. Charles smiled as he took it out of his pocket and answered it. “Detective Beckett, so nice of you to call,” Charles cooed. “I was just about ready to have my way with Mr. Castle here.” 

Beckett gripped her phone. “I swear to God if you hurt him…” 

“Don’t make promises unless you know you can keep them, Detective. Like how I’m going to suck, Mr. Castle’s cock before I fuck him into submission. It will be most pleasing to watch him break. Too bad you can’t.” 

Beckett’s heart was bounding against her chest. The room suddenly felt small and she was having hard time breathing. “I promise I’m going to torture you slowly and painfully,” Beckett bit out. 

“Oh, please do. It’s been so long sense I’ve had anyone torture me properly,” Charles mused. 

Beckett shuddered. This guy was insane and he was trapped with Castle, doing only Lord knows what to him. 

“Aside from threats, what is the reason for your call, Detective?” Charles asked, staring Castle up and down. 

Castle shifted under the intense gaze, unsure if he wanted to talk to Kate or not. He didn’t want her to ask him a million questions because he wasn’t for sure if he could answer them. Regardless, he would still like to hear her voice if Charles would allow it. 

“We opened up all the elevator doors and found something. A device was planted on top of each of elevator’s roof and I want to know what that is.” Beckett demanded. 

“What do you think it is?” Charles inquired. 

“I don’t think it’s a bomb.” 

“You’re right, Detective, it’s not.” 

“Then what is it?” 

“It’s a device of my own design. You know the bombs that are turned into land minds, correct? When you step on them and if you’re weight shifts the bomb will explode?” Charles smiled at Castle. “I think it was last year that happened to you, wasn’t it? Well, that got me thinking. What if I created something that if any weight was lessened, say on an elevator, that the grip would release its hold.”

Beckett closed her eyes. This was far worse than she expected. “If I try to save one hostage by lifting them out, the device will sense the weight change and the elevator will drop.” 

“You’re a smart cookie, Detective.” 

“How am I supposed to save them?” Beckett hissed. 

“Like I said before,” Charles purred. “It depends on Mr. Castle. He gave me a little something just a moment ago so I’ll let you save elevator 1.” 

Beckett’s mind began to imagine what Castle could have let this man do to him. He was so fixated on her soon to be husband that she feared the worst. “May I talk to him?” 

“Sure,” Charles replied happily. 

A moment letter Beckett heard Castle say, “Hello, Kate.” She noted his voice wasn’t happy but he didn’t sound distressed either. What was happening in that elevator? 

“Rick, did he hurt you?” 

“Just save those hostages, Kate.” Castle muttered. 

“Rick, please. Tell me you’re okay.” 

Castle closed his eyes. He wanted to lie to her but he knew she’d hate him for it later on. However, he wanted her to focus on the task ahead of her. Getting the hostages freed. “Kate, get them out.” Then he hung up the phone and tossed it back to Charles. 

“Nicely handle, Mr. Castle,” Charles said, placing Castle’s phone back into his pocket. He pulled out his own white phone and typed something out onto it. Then he replaced it back into his pocket. “I’m pleased with your gusto.” He slowly moved forward, pressing his body once again up against Castle’s. “I do wonder what you’ve got hiding under that suit of yours.” Charles lifted his hand to the top button of Castle’s shirt and unbuttoned it. 

Castle’s hands sprang up and stopped the man’s hand from undoing his second button. “No.” 

Charles smiled devilishly. “You can say no all you like, Mr. Castle, but it won’t stop me from dropping an elevator. Who knows, it could be the one your daughter is on.” 

Castle glared at him. “If you hurt her…” 

“Listen to me, Mr. Castle. I don’t want to hurt anyone. Hell, I don’t give a shit about them. All I care about is you and me.” Charles felt Castle’s grip loosen so he unbutton the 2 button on Castle’s shirt. “I’m going to enjoy every last inch of you. So, just relax and let me daddy play.”

*****  
Ryan and Esposito pulled up outside a rundown one story home in Queens. It looked like no one had lived there in years. 

“Do you think Castle is alight?” Ryan asked. 

“I hope so because if he’s not I’m seriously going to help Kate kick the psychopaths ass,” Esposito huffed. 

They got of the car and started to walk up the sidewalk to the front door.

“Should we call for back up?” Ryan asked, staring at the house warily. 

“Nah, man we got this,” Esposito replied. 

They walked to the door and were about to knock when they heard a noise from inside like someone groaning. Esposito looked at Ryan, causing both men to draw their guns. Ryan stepped back as Esposito kick in the door. Sitting in the middle of the room was an old man bound and gagged to a chair. His eyes kept shifting to something out of their line of view. Esposito was about to charge forward when Ryan looked down and saw a trip wire. “Esposito!” He shouted.

Ryan grabbed him and pulled him out the door. The house suddenly exploded, causing both men to fly off into the yard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> I am actually working on creating my own comic book. If you like the style of Danny Phantom then you'll like this. It is fun and I can't wait to share. It is about a zombie and his ghost who travel to Normal, Ill. Check it out with the link below.
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/normcomic/
> 
> Let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading.
> 
> If you like this fan fiction I am actually working on creating my own comic book. It is fun and I can't wait to share. It is about a zombie and his ghost who travel to Normal, Ill. Check it out with the link below.
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/normcomic/


End file.
